The Warners at the beach (Animaniacs fanfiction)
by SevielCielVessalius
Summary: Scratchansniff took the Warner siblings to the beach. Even if at first he thought it would be Hell, he would discovers the Warners true self, especially in Yakko, learning the struggles to be the eldest kid whose responsible of the other two. It's a little angst story, most about Yakko and Scratchy, 'cause I love their father-son relationship too much
1. Chapter one

Doctor Otto Von Scratchansniff couldn't believe it. His boss, Mr. Thaddeus Plotz, the angriest man on Earth, had commissioned him to take the Warner siblings to the beach for an entire week.

Plotz usually hate the Warners with all his heart because the three kids can drive crazy every person they met. To not mention the fact they destroy everything.

So the request was unexpected.

Usually the three children never leave the Warner Brothers lot, they sometime go to the park or in short trips, usually under Scratchansniff care, but never an entire week!

He didn't think he was going to be able to make them behave, they were too zany and they usually didn't listen to anyone. If they want to do something, they will do it, no matter how.

Here he was, though, waiting for the three kids to show up. He was in his car, under the water tower, their home.

"Hi Scratchyyyy" he had almost lost the wheel as three high pitched voices call over him with the annoying nickname.

"Hi kidses" he muttered, looking in the rearview mirror of the car.

In the back seat were three children, well toons, they weren't any animal race.

After a glare from the doctor, he started the car, ready to go.

 **Time skip**

Yakko and Dot's voices snap out Scratchy from his thoughts.

They were fighting, as usual.

He sighed and then...

"YAKKO, DOT, SHUT UP!" he shouted. He was tired of their bickering. Every time they took a trip is always the same: Yakko and Dot fighting and Wakko whining because he was bored.

As he was fuming he saw a hotel.

A smile growing on his face "We're here!" he announced to the whining kids.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot glued themselves to the car's window and cheer.

After checking in, they all went into the elevator to go to the 6th floor.

They have took a bed with a bunk bed and a king sized bed.

Scratchy just opened the door and the Warners jumped in it, running and jumping everywhere.

"No kids! No jumping around, no shouting and stay quiet!" It have passed just 10 minutes and yet Scratchy was already mad at the kids.

"C'mon, are you ready?" sighed Scratchansniff as the siblings were in the bathroom to change their clothes to swimsuits they have bought in a nearby shop.

After a while, the three jump out the bathroom, each wearing different swimsuit and sunglasses.

Yakko was wearing a blue swim truck, which was a little to big for his form.

Wakko was wearing a red swim truck and Dot was wearing pink undies with a short frilly skirt and a cute (in her opinion) frilly white hat.

The old man sighed again, passing a hand on his face and grabbing the bags with the toys and the towels, ready to go to the beach.

At the sight of the sand the three kids lost their minds and start running around and happily cheering.

Scratchansniff was already embarrassed by their behaviour.

"God, they're so happy to go to the beach. It's they're first time, isn't it?" He thought, watching with a small smile the kids running on the sand.

After they have put on the sunscreen, the good doctor told them the rules;

no making chaos, don't pull pranks on people, don't annoy people and don't annoy the poor doctor, don't go to the water alone and not go too far without saying to him.

They frantically nodded and sit down to play with the sand, making sand castles.

Scratchansniff laid down to get a tan as he sighed happily. It was all calm until Yakko, as he was frantic playing with a truck full of sand, bumped into the leg of their neighbor's, an old, gentle-looking lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am" says Yakko, afraid to have angered the lady.

"What have you done?" asks Scratchansniff shooting up, already ready to apology.

"Oh it's nothing! The young boy was playing and he bumped into my leg and he already says sorry, so it's alright!" she said smiling.

She ruffled Yakko's black fur too, she even didn't bother to asked what creature he was. Well the three Warner kids have some weird features, as they look a mix of dogs, cats, bunnies and humans hybrids. Oh well, why bother? They neither know what exactly they are.

"Oh, okay. Yakko, go continue playing" he said to the ladder, who sprinted in his siblings direction.

The lady turned to him. "It's nice see people who still take the time to take their grandchildren to the beach"

"Oh, they're not my grandchildren, I'm their guardian"

"Oh so gallant! I'm Beatrice, by the way, but you can call me Bea" she says smiling.

Scratchansniff blushed. "I'm Otto, but the three brats, Yakko, Wakko and Dot" he said pointing to the children "call me Scratchy all the time, so don't think it's strange if you hear them shouting it" he answers.

They laughed as they watch the three sibs play.

 **Time skip**

"C'mon, it's not that hard!" said Scratchansniff as Yakko, Wakko and Dot struggled to swim, even with the water armrest on their arms. Strangely but true, the one who was better was little Dot. Yakko, who was fearless in front of his little sibs, couldn't deny the fact he was afraid... And he even peed in fear, luckily for him, they were in the water.

As he saw that the two Warner brothers were not going to move, he swam to them, going to take them where they at least touch the ground.

With a hand under Yakko's belly (which was incredibly soft and even a little chubby) he made his way where Wakko and Dot were waiting.

"Are you really so afraid of water?" He asks him. "Calm down, Otto, he's just a child and plus he never went to the sea before" he thought. Yakko splashed a bit of water on his guardian's face as an answer.

Yakko never went into the water again, for all day, even with his water armrests.

 **Time skip**

After returned to the hotel they all took a shower. Scratchansniff had to dry all the floor since the children thought it was funny to overflow the bathroom with water

They get dressed, went to dinner and then went for a walk, taking ice cream and behave like a normal family.

They had a very good time, even Scratchansniff admit it.

The kids, even if hyperactive, have behaved in the best mode. Or at least the best you could expect and received from the Warners.

It was now night time and the four retired to their room.

After have brushed their teeth and changed in their pajamas they cling to Scratchy.

"Read us a story!" They said in unison.

He sighed "okay, get in bed, though"

Dot jumped in the bottom bunk and Wakko climbed the ladder for the other bunk.

Yakko, instead, got on his side of the king sized bed.

They agreed they were gonna sleep one day each in the big bed, since they all wanted to sleep with Scratchansniff.

"Once upon a time, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca theThird..." he began the story, knowing that Dot was happy if he said that name, since it was Dot's name in one of their skits.

After the story the two youngest were fast asleep. Yakko, on the other hand, was still awake. Barely awake though.

"Yakko, c'mon, time for bed" said Scratchsniff, too tired to deal with the eldest Warner's antics.

Yakko smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling to the doctor's chest.

He stayed still for a moment, not knowing how to react. Usually, when the Warners were clinging, kissing or hugging him it was just to annoying him, or to get what they want.

This time, though, Yakko was sweetly snuggling him, so, with a sigh, he wrapped his arms around the eldest Warner, slowly falling asleep to the other three slow breaths.

 **Here we are!**

 **This is the first Animaniacs fanfic I ever write.**

 **At first, I wrote this only for me, without the intention to publish it.**

 **But then I thought 'why not?' so I publish it.**

 **Have you enjoy it? How do you think of it?**

 **Vote and comment, I like getting review!**

 **P.S. This is also on wattpad with the same name**

 **Love,**

 **SevielCiel**


	2. Chapter two

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy, review and leave a vote!**

Scratchansniff's POV

I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. I tried to pull up my arms. Nothing, they were a little heavy, like something was on it. I started panicking a little, without my glasses I couldn't see very good so the room was all a blur.

And the children? Where are they?

With my hands I felt my surroundings. I finally put on my glasses. I was in the hotel room. Good.

I looked down to see what was that weight on my arms and chest.

It was the Warners!

Dot was curled up on my chest, Yakko was on my left arm, clinging to it like it was a three brace. Wakko was on my right, clinging like his brother.

I sighed. Why they were here? Okay Yakko who was sleeping with me, but Wakko and Dot? I was pretty sure they have fallen asleep in their beds, which were next mines anyway.

They probably got here during the night. I didn't notice because yesterday I was sleeping like a rock, this kids drained all my energies.

I was going to wake them but then something came over my head. What time was? The room was dark, but the blinders were all way down, so it couldn't determinate what time exactly was.

And if it's still night?

Just God could know what three sleep- deprived Warners could do.

I slowly let Dot slide down my chest, let her falling on Yakko's body.

Luckily, neither Dot nor Yakko woke up.

I tried to wiggled my arm free from Yakko's iron grip and he grunted a little but didn't woke up.

I look the time, 9 am. Yeah, I could definitively wake them up.

"Wakey, wakey, kidses, time to wake up!" I cheerily said.

They all grunted but manage to open their eyes.

They gave me a big 'good morning Scratchy!' accompanied by a big sleepy smile.

I smiled.

despite the fact that they drove me crazy, somehow, I become very fond of them. Sure, I screamed at them, I chased them and I wished them not torment me, but, involuntarily, they also taught me many things like fraternal love or what it means to have children. Because that's what they were for me. Sometimes, I must remember that they were just children. I must realize that they were orphans and that Yakko has had to look after them, even if he was a child himself. But now they were no longer alone. I was there for them.

As I snapped out of my thoughts I realized the three were not longer there, so I did the normal thing I do when I can't find them: panicking.

I spun around and saw them already in their swimsuits.

I smiled and ruffled their black heads.

They grinned and clung to me.

 **Time skip**

After breakfast we headed to the beach.

They obliviously started jump up and down the road.

"Stop with the monkeys business" I said to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're not in the monkeys business anymore" Yakko answered me sarcastically, giving me that toothy smile which means troubles.

Damn him and his mouth.

Really, trying to talk Yakko down on anything was typically a lost game before it even began.

I grunted and finally we got to the beach without accidents.

Bea, the kind woman from yesterday, smiled as we walk to our place.

Yakko and Wakko put out all the toys and start making sandcastles. Dot, instead, put on her sunglasses, ready to get a tan. I didn't say to her that was impossible for her to get a tan, since she had fur, but I kept my mouth shout. The last thing I wanted was to get hit by a mallet.

I was talking with Bea, knowing each other better. I had to admit I like her. She's cute, caring and sweet. The Warners didn't seem to bother her, even with their zaniness.

I hated when Plotz insulted them: sure, I'm the first who said that they are crazy children, but they didn't have bad intentions, they never harmed anyone. But I usually defend them. They're like my own sons (and daughter).

"Scratchy?" Yakko said, poking my side. "What?" I had to fought my inside demons to not shout at him for interrupted me.

"Can we go to the water?" Wakko asked instead.

I sighed "Dot, wanna go in the water?" I asked.

"No, I'm getting a tan" she answered, using her 'cute' voice, pushing down the sunglasses a little.

"Oh, Otto, go. I will stay with the little girl" Bea chirped in, smiling.

I smiled back. "C'mon, Scratchy, let's go!" Yakko and Wakko said, dragging me down, making me fly in the air.

I would never say that fearless, sarcastic, motor-mouthed and caring brother Yakko Warner was so afraid to swim.

Even his little siblings Wakko and Dot were not afraid of swimming.

Yakko, for the sake to doesn't look weak in front of them, nearly drown, wanting to swim up where we were standing.

I was getting a little annoyed by him. Wakko was swimming good, like a little dog (well, he looked like one, with his ears, his tail and his dangling tongue) but Yakko, whose was a mixed dog himself, was absolutely terrorized by the sea. As he enjoyed jumping the waves and overflow the entire studio lot, he didn't like the sea. At all.

"S-Scratchy, please help!" He whined, looking at me with big pleading eyes.

I swam to him, taking him in my arms. He clang to me for dear life and I see something I thought I would never see in the eldest Warner face: tears. He was crying!

He have never cried.

I was feeling a little guilty, but it was their idea to go to the water.

"Shh, Yakko, it's all right" I said, rubbing his back soothingly.

We returned to the beach umbrella and Yakko was still clung to me. Wakko was quickly jumping around me.

Yakko was hiding his face in my neck, but Wakko was making funny faces so the boy was giggling.

Bea was smiling and chatting with Dot.

They watch us and waved but Dot's expression quickly change from one of joy in one of concern at the view of Yakko, whose was dead weight on me.

I explained to her and she smiled in understand.

Yakko didn't like to be held. Maybe it was because he was the oldest. Or maybe because he thought I was not able to swam holding him. It was not a big deal, the boy weigh no more than 20 kilograms, even if he was tall.

This time, though, he let me hold him without complaining. Maybe because I was not holding him by the scruff of the neck like I saw Ralph doing a lot of time. Geez, I thought it was not a good sensation, be picked up by the scruff of the neck.

I swiftly let him sit on one of the deckchair.

He was watching me with his big black eyes.

Then he paled.

"Scratchy, I'm not feeling very good"

Before he passed out.

 **Have you like it?Remember to vote and leave a comment!Love,SevielCiel**


	3. Chapter three

Scratchansniff started to shake Yakko, telling him to get up. If this was a joke, he said, it was not funny.

Wakko, Dot and Bea were watching alarmed, ready to help.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, Yakko woke up. He groggily pushed himself up with his elbow, watching confused the concerned face of the doctor.

"Scratchy? What happened?" he asked confused, looking at his siblings.

"You fainted" answered Scratchansniff, scooping up the eldest kid. Yakko seemed confused at first, but then he opted to snuggle his face in the crock of his guardian's neck, letting himself get carried.

He could feel Scratchy's hand rubbing circles on his back and feeling his eyes got heavy. After short time, he was asleep in his guardian's arms.

With a final glance, the man told the other two children to packed the begs because it was almost lunch time, so they had to return to the hotel.

They start heading back, Wakko holding the beach bag, Dot the bag with the toys and Scratchansniff holding the sleeping boy.

 **Time skip**

The group was in their room as Yakko fall asleep again. The doctor noticed that if left alone he woke up, but if he was near him or his siblings he just stayed asleep.

Dot yawned, getting into the king sized bed, on the guardian's left and Wakko got on Yakko's right, on the far right of their guardian.

After no longer then 10 minutes, the two children were asleep too.

Sctrachansniff smiled, watching his family sleeping so peacefully.

Time skip

Wakko's woke up before the others. He watched concentrated his siblings and guardian's face, then reaching out for the TV remoter.

With his tongue sticking out he watched some cartoons, waiting.

He decided to poke Scratchy's face: after a few groans he opened his eyes, watching the middle Warner.

After waking up Yakko and Dot they decided to go to the hotel's pool.

They were quickly going down the hall, the Warners jumping and skipping in front of him. As people approach, Dot took the older man's hand, watching his siblings jump into the cool water of the pool.

It was already two hours and Scratchy was relaxing on a deckchair. After getting drench by the siblings, who were enjoying splashing him, he was now watching them playing. They were the only people in the pool area.

After a while, Yakko got out.

"Hiya Scratchy!" he told, getting on all four and starting scrolling off the water of himself, just like a dog.

The man watched him, almost yelping when the child decided that the man's lap was comfortable enough to sit on.

He absently started to pass his fingers in his damp fur, still concentrated on watching the youngest siblings, still playing into the water and soon, watching down, he realized that Yakko had just fallen asleep again.

He sighed, concern filling him. The boy was sleeping a lot lately, not that he mind, a Warner in less to control, but it was like he was not feeling alright.

A family, composed by husband, wife and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, came to the pool, sitting near them.

They watched Yakko, Wakko and Dot (who just came out of the pool) with curiosity.

He had to admit they were weird looking, but, in his opinion, they were adorable.

"how cute!"cheered the woman, keeping her honey eyes on Yakko's form. "how old his he?" she asked. Scratchy scratch his bald head. "he's 11" "Really? I thought he was much younger, like 6 or 7" she said amazed and the older man have to say that it was true, they looked so much young, especially when asleep like that.

She gave them another warm smile as he call the other two, ready to return to their room.

This was the second time he was carrying a sleeping Yakko to bed, the youngest two jumping happily behind him.

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter four

As time passes, Scratchy started to notice how little and young looking were the three Warners.

It was night and he was watching television as the three children were almost asleep next to him.

Yakko stretched, groggily looking up at his guardian. He then climbed into his lap, burying his head in Scratchy's chest. "what are you doing?" asked the man with a little frown. " 'M trying to sleep" come the muffled answer from the boy. He sighed. "why on my lap?" "wanna stay here" he protested slightly, clinging the man.

The man just sighed again and keep watching the TV, feeling the heat of the boy on his chest and legs.

Wakko looked dead, he always look dead when he was sleeping. He was on his back, limbs weirdly twisted, bedsheets tangled around his legs. His tongue was dangling out of his mouth and he was snoring loudly, the only thing indicating he was indeed alive.

Dot was curled up in a little ball, bedsheets resting around her middle torso. She was snoring a little, not even like Wakko, she was snoring pretty cutely.

Yakko, though, was clinging Scratchy tightly, his head in the crock of his neck and his hands were clinging the man's nightshirt. The boy's breath was hot and shuddering on his neck and his furry checks wet of tears.

He started moaning in pain, starting agitated in the doctor's grasp. "Yakko wake up! Wake up!"

The boy woke up startled, gasping for air. Scratchy watched him stunned. He gasped in shock at what happened after: a hysterical scream left the poor child's lips, echoing through the walls of the little room.

"Yakko?" it was Wakko's voice, he was looking confused and still half asleep at the quivering form of his brother; Dot too was awake now and she too was watching her brother with confusion and concern.

Yakko was exhausted and soon he collapse in the good doctor's arms

The doctor wrapped his arms around him, watching his face concerned but also lovingly, stroking his back. Yakko's crying soon died in just hiccups, and he was now absently watching the television.

After that, the two younger siblings fall in a dreamless sleep and soon the elder one fall asleep too, still in the gentle and caring grasp of Scratchansniff.

 **Time skip**

Wakko and Dot were eating with all the other children of the hotel but this time Yakko refused, insisting at his siblings to go without him. They usually went all together, more for just causing troubles then to actually enjoying the miniclub or the company of children around their ages.

 **Flashback**

 _Yakko and Wakko were flirting with the two women animators and Dot was flirting with the only male animator, ended in them laughing and running around the halls after have put buggies in the children's underpants._ _One of the two women animators angrily looked at them._ _"You have to behave. Am I clear?" she asked. "No" answered Yakko as a halo formed around their heads and long lashes appeared on their eyelids. "we're opaque" he said innocently._ _Then they become almost invisible._ _"Now we're clear!" he said as Wakko reached out in his hammerspace, taking out a drum "katoon cha" as they fell down on the floor laughing, before sprinting off in the opposite direction._

 **End of flashback**

But today he didn't want to go. He was sit in his chair, his food untouched. He was just playing with it, pushing the smashed potatoes and the wurstel around. "Yakko, please, eat something" Scratchansniff said softly. The boy shooks his head. He was feeling sick at the only sight of the food. Scratchansniff reached out, taking the boy's hand and the boy just looked down at his feet, almost all covered up by his long pants.

As the psychiatrist he was he knew something was wrong with his patient.

The boy was looking down, ears flattered against his head. His eyes were downcast but Scratchansniff could tell they were filled with tears. His bottom lip was quivering and he looked as he was about to start crying.

"Hey..." "Can I go to the bedroom?" he asked, still looking the floor. "sure Yakko lets go..." Scratchy answered as the child hopped down his seat, grabbing his legs pants and Scratchy know what that mean. He wants to be picked up. So they were now heading to the room, the older one bouncing the younger one.

"Are you okay Yakko? You know you can talk to me, right?" he said softly.

Yakko nodded but just hug the man.

"I just want to be loved... "

 **Uuuh, what's happening to Yakko?**

 **Well, something bad of his past is returning...**

 **Because something very bad happened to Yakko, something which probably is gonna scar him forever but with Scratchy's help maybe it will heal a little...**


End file.
